FuTiS
by Buil Merangd
Summary: I suck at summaries. "We are we going through this again?" "At least, we get to bend." "True, but damn ain't nobody trying to fight in a war! This is like the third or fourth war we fought in." "I question the universe I mean who chooses people who would rather eat, sleep, and get kicked out of movie theaters?" "I blame camping, Kane, and wolves." "LIAN, Not my fault we DIED!"


Chapter 1: The Story Barely Begins

I read the note that Lian sent. I shake my head at her actions. I burn the letter with the stove and got rid of the ashes. I can't believe that she's on the run from the fire nation army. I mean, I can because that girl don't take crap from no one. No one. However, the information she sent me is pretty nice. From the location she mentioned, she's about five days away and the letter arrived today which means that _they_ will be here today.

I smiled as I got my grocery bag with me to find some vegetables for dinner, _Lian has impeccable timing as always._

I honestly miss her antics.

The market this morning is as busy as ever. Everyone trying to get the best ingredients for the lowest price. Children weaving between legs, the pushing and shoving, and the high possibility of theft. Apparently, there was rain last night since there's a fairly sized puddle to my left. I saw my reflection and sighed.

I guess I'm pretty. I mostly have the typical fire nation features: Pale skin, black hair, high cheekbones, and whatever plus my, water tribe blue eyes. I like it but at the same time I don't. In my first life that remember, I had tan skin, similar to the water tribe. I miss my tan skin but I guess I'm glad I'm pale because then I'll probably look like a water tribe member. I don't know if I am but...oh well.

I can assume I have mixed blood. Mostly fire nation looks, water tribe eyes, and the water bending. Yup, I'm a waterbending orphan. I don't who was the waterbender and who isn't. I guess, my eyes signified mixed blood so I was...forgotten.

It kind of hurts but I can work without parents. As an orphan, I might have a terrible life but I didn't live three lives just for the heck of it, disregarding that I didn't actually have a choice, I caught up on the primary language, reading, writing, and comprehension of history. It's not a lot compared to the extensive learning I'm accustomed to but that's fine. After all, it's hard as it is locating the others. Thankfully, we all agreed to be dorks and get anbu tattoo on our left shoulder as an ID plus more weebo questions that must be answered like 'What is the theme song of Sailor Moon?', 'Explain what chakra is?', or 'What does troq mean?'.

The only reason I knew Lian location was because before I left the fire nation we ran into each other when we pickpocketed a soldier.

I guess I was so focused on my thoughts because I bumped into someone dropping my bag in the mud.

I groaned at my bag before picking it up and resisting the urge to bend the mud out. I looked up, noticed an old man's face, and so I bowed, out of respect for the elderly, "I apologize for not paying attention."

The man laughed, "It's alright, no harm done."

I stood up straight until I noticed that the man was wearing a fire nation uniform and that the old man was Iroh, the tea uncle. I think I was staring at the uniform for so long because Iroh coughed uncomfortably.

I shake my head, "Excuse me, is there anyway I can help you as an apology?"

He chuckles, "It's okay, you- "Tell me." I demanded.

He froze in surprise before laughing wholeheartedly, "What a stubborn young lady! Sure, is there any great tea around here?"

I smiled, "Sure. I have some great tea leaves I picked myself. I'll be glad to share them with someone who enjoys tea."

He smiles brightly, "You like tea."

I nodded, "Very relaxing, delicious, and goes good with everything!"

He smiles, "My name is Iroh."

I smile in return, "Nice to meet you. My name is Talise."

We both laugh and before I know it, we're walking and talking for hours before finally arriving at my house. It was close to late afternoon.

"Do you want to come inside for some tea and dinner?" I asked

"No it is alright, I must get back to my nephew."

I frowned before smiling understandingly, _Family is important_ , "Sure, maybe next time. I run inside and grab a container of my own blend of tea. I turned to run back outside then I heard, "UNCLE! YOU WERE GONE ALL DAY! HOW LONG DOES IT TAKE TO GET SOME TEA LEAVES?!"

I smirk, _teenage angst and attitude,_ I walk outside amused before handing Iroh the container, "Here you go Tea buddy, my special blend. I guarantee that it is delicious."

Zuko glares at me, "Why would you give my uncle tea?"

I frowned, playfully, "He's my tea-buddy, tea-friend, tea-uncle...why wouldn't I give a friend some tea."

Zuko looked at me like I was like a naive little...oh well, I did just meet Iroh today, but I knew about him due to the tv show from my first life. I keep smiling at him before I turned at looked at Iroh's amused expression with a sparkle of something that I don't like. "Maybe if you like it, you can come by again." I smiled at him.

"UUGGGHHH! ALL THIS FOR SOME DUMB LEAVES!?" Zuko exclaimed.

Iroh and I gasped… ensync and with an overdramatic shocked face causing Zuko to start…..growling? Some type of animalistic warning call like how a rattlesnake rattles its tail.

"UUUGH!"

"Besides it's not just the tea that's good but the company as well." Iroh said softly.

I smiled. "I hope you come visit. I don't talk to most people."

Zuko scoffed, "Why not?" He looked at me like I was dirt or lower than dirt.

I gave a weak smile, "I'm a halfa. Hello, the almost fire nation complexion and my totally water tribe eye? Most people don't talk to me. I'm a foreigner even though I was born here."

I pointedly stared at all of the other adults just sneering at me giving me looks of disgust. I didn't pay attention to Iroh's or Zuko's reaction, I don't want to see pity or something.

I sighed. I was trying to think of a way to sneak out to their ship, persuade them to let me come along, or something when Iroh laid a hand on my shoulder and said, "Why don't you come along?" and gave me a warm smile. Sad that in one day I got the most smiles I ever did in 15 years.

I shrugged, "I wouldn't want to be an annoyance to someone who is on a very tight schedule." I looked at Zuko and raise my eyebrows. Obviously playing to his very fragile ego and arrogant personality will get me some winning points.

And sure enough, "Hmph, I guess you can come along. You have a minute to get ready to leave."

I smiled and ran to get my bag, which was already packed. *wink wink*

Of course, Zuko noticed, "Why do you have a bag already packed?!"

I frowned, "I'm a halfa you noob. When the nation decides they don't us 'impure' bloods around, I'm ready to leave."

Boring.

It's so boring around here. Other than meditating, playing pai sho with Iroh, or just relaxing.

I don't know if it's the extra lifetime experience talking but I'm kind of craving some action. I don't know when the avatar light is supposed to light up but I believe that the universe will tell me. I hope the universe tells me or I get a weird feeling.

It has been weeks and we have finally reached the south pole. I don't know why it took me forever to realize it but it's freezing like I'm going to be a popsicle at this rate.

I'm shivering uncontrollably, "I'm-m-ma g-g-o i-ins-i-ide."

Iroh and most of the guards wave goodbye.

I ran grabbed as many blankets I can get my hands on and did the sure way to survive this ordeal of ice, I rolled up in a burrito.

Being rolled up in a burrito is so relaxing and warm, I can sleep for days in here.

My dream was just old memories resurfacing: my school, childhood, the times I ditched class to read/write fanfiction. Overall, pretty boring.

I had a rude wake up call ever. Gravity.

I fell off the bed and landed face down. Thank goodness for the burrito because I could have broken something. I sadly get out of my burrito and got ready for another day. Usually, on a ship there's an uneasiness because the waves makes it difficult to have a still and stable stance when walking or whatever. However, I didn't have any problems at all. Odd. I have an inkling why the boat stopped. In the South Pole. Add in the fact that Zuko's screams of anguish is echoing in the distance.

I missed Aang, Sokka, and Katara.

Welp, I gotta write a message to Siran and Zirra but first let me go save a couple firebenders.

I'm walking towards the Zuko's screaming and sure enough there's members of the crew trapped in ice and a good part of the ship is blew some snow.

Damn, I kind of wanted to Aang water tornado thingy.

I whistled, "Damn, what happened here?"

Zuko turned to me, "Where have you been?"

I shrugged, "I've been sleeping until the boat stopped." I looked at the snow, "Who did that?"

Zuko frowned, "The Avatar."

I blinked and nodded slowly, "Ooookay, well at least the avatar didn't kill anybody."

I walked over to the frozen firebenders, "Do you need help?"

Iroh was drinking tea, "You firebend?"

I shook my head, "I'm a waterbender."

To prove my statement, I unfroze the ice of the firebenders before redirecting the water towards the snow to collect more water to remove of the boat. It took about a couple minutes before I was able to bend all the snow and ice off the boat. I also double check the rudder just incase it got frozen.

Waterbending is soooo fluid, pun not intended, it's relaxing. I always looked at Zuko and Iroh when there firebending it doesn't seem as...fun. Earthbending seems to rigid for me. I don't know but waterbending is fun and it appeals to my past islander life. I was pulled out of my thoughts when I heard Zuko, that loud banana, exclaimed, "YOU'RE A WATERBENDER?!"

I nodded, "Relax, don't pull a vein."

Zuko is doing that animalistic warning growl again so I turn to Iroh and he's looking at me with a gentle surprised expression, "Is that why the other's don't speak to you?"

I nodded, "Before I could control it, when I would go into emotional distress all types of liquids would freeze or just go everywhere. They figured out that it was because of me. At first they thought the avatar reincarnated into me so he can get closer to the fire nation and take them out, but they realized after a couple beatings that I didn't attack them with the powers of the avatar. After all, the avatar's eyes are supposed to glow with power."

I looked up at the clouds, "I don't mind being a waterbender because it's relaxing going through the movements. I kind of want to be…..a cloud."

At this, Zuko gave me that perplexed look like I'm an odd specimen...I suppose he's not used to seeing people act like me. Iroh on the other hand gave me a look of understanding.

I continued because even the other firebenders are paying attention to me, "Clouds just drift on by with the wind as its guide, relaxing. A lot more relaxing than dealing with war and what not. Similar to just floating in the water, feeling weightless and ignoring whatever is on your shoulders."

Iroh is giving me a look of sad understanding, the other firebenders have helmets hiding their expressions but their body language say, basically, that they agree on some level, but Zuko on the other hand is looking at me in disgust. He growls, "You'd give up?"

I frowned, "Give up? I'm taking about relaxing and being lazy."

"THAT'S GIVING UP!"

Okay, I may be lazy but this bitch ain't a giver-upper, "NO NIMROD! I'M TALKING ABOUT TAKING BREAKS, RELAXING, ENJOYING THE FLOWERS, AND CLOUDS!"

"I'M A PRINCE, ROYALTY! DON'T YELL AT ME PEASANT!"

I huffed, "Whatever, I would hate to be royal."

Ooop, Zuko has that oh-no-you-didn't look on his face, "What!?"

I shrugged, "I'm not one to deal with responsibilities. If I don't have to do it, then I won't."

Iroh and everyone else senses Zuko's firebending tantrum. He firefisted me!

I dodged and kept dodging all of his attacks on my person.

Five minutes. Ten minutes. BITCH, FIFTEEN MINUTES! Oh hell nah, I'm done.

I dodged his last attack and tackled him while pulling his hair, "You stupid banana! DRINK TEA YOU ANGRY TEENAGER!"

"NEVER! GET OFFA ME!"

"NEVER!"

We continue wrestling until I saw the end of the ribbon he uses to put up his hair. I pulled, ruining his hair, and used it to tie his wrists. I scrambled up and ran behind Iroh screaming, "Tea buddy is the safety spot! You can't attack me!"

This reminds me of a child game, I played with my siblings. Well, regards of what lifetime or dimension, this game is always fun.

Zuko unties his wrists and his eyebrows are twitching like crazy. Iroh on the other hand is shaking from holding his laughter. Zuko is walking towards me menacingly not paying attention to a little spot of water I left for me.

Sure enough, this idiot slipped and fell but not before letting out a girlish yelp. I kid you not I dropped down laughing my life away. Iroh guffaws exploded. Even the other firebenders were chuckling.

I rolled over to look at Zuko and he's chuckling.

I froze, _Holy shit, I made the Prince of Teenage Angst laugh._ I turned to Iroh and he seems to be thanking me for something. The other firebenders seem to be more relaxed and at peace compared to their tense default pose.

Zuko got up and fixed his hair. He turned to the soldiers, "Let's continue our search."

"Yes Sir!"

I got up and sat down, poured myself, Iroh, and Zuko tea, and sipped some relaxing Jasmine tea.

"Well that was fun," I commented.

Zuko and Iroh nodded.

I smirked behind my cup, _I wonder what Siran and Zirra are going to do when they run into the Gaang._


End file.
